LaChambers iPod Shuffle
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Ten random song inspired one shots about Chris and Gordie. Slash. Rated T for swearing and kissing.


LaChambers iPod Shuffle

Okay so my weirdo friends got me obsessed with this movie. They did some of these and now I have to. So check out my friends Gordie and Chris also known as the female Frog brothers, TheFemaleAlanFrog and egarfrogslonglosttwin. Their fics are awesome.

So here are ten one shots using random songs from my Windows Media Player (cuz iPods are for squares) all about Chris and Gordie's relationship (not my friends, the characters). Hope you enjoy them.

-Teddy

* * *

**Full Circle: Miley Cyrus**

"_I try to run but I keep coming back... cuz I know you'll come around"_

Chris POV

I wanted to get out of that town, but I couldn't for one reason. That reason was Gordie. I loved him and I just couldn't leave him there. Teddy and Vern had moved on and I was all that was left for him. His dad still hadn't calmed down since his brother's death. I knew I had to stay but I still couldn't stand all the dirty looks people gave me.

"Come on Gordo," I told him one night at the tree house, "Let's leave this town and never look back."

"Gee, I don't know, Chris," he answered. "Where would we go?"

"Next year we'll be in collage, let's apply to one as far away from here as possible. Somewhere they don't know us," I said.

Gordie just sat there thinking. I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Please?"

Gordie just stared at me for a bit before nodding.

I knew he'd come around to the idea.

**Unwanted: Avril Lavigne**

"_No, I just don't understand why you won't talk to me... it didn't seem so wrong"_

Gordie POV

I told Chris I loved him and now he won't talk to me. Teddy and Vern keep asking us what's wrong, but he's not saying anything and neither am I. I don't understand how this could have happened. I thought he liked me back, but he walked away from me after I told him. It hurts so much. How could three little words have caused this?

**Spring: Lucy Wainwright Roche**

"_It's spring when the year ends and I'm not coming back"_

Chris POV

It was the end of our last junior high year. I had gotten into a good collage just like Godie said I would. I couldn't believe it; I was getting out of this town. I knew that there was no way in hell I'd ever come back. However, Gordie, the love of my life, was staying. His dad had just died and there was no way he could leave his mom alone.

"Gordie, I'm not coming back," I broke the news to him in the tree house. It was a day before my train left.

"I know Chris," he said sadly. He looked down at his hands and we sat there in silence for a while.

"Maybe you could come and see me," I suggested. "Just for the weekend or something."

He smiled at me, those hazel eyes sparkling. He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips, setting off butterflies in my stomach. "I'd love that," he said.

**The Radiance: Linkin Park**

"_Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds"_

Gordie POV

Chris was dead. He died breaking up a fight. It seemed fitting for him. All people ever thought of him was a trouble maker. I seems like he was still trying to prove them wrong, even in death. I guess the one thing he hadn't counted on was how his death would destroy my world. I will miss him forever.

**This Is It: Staind**

"_This is it/ and it fits/ and it feels like this is good enough for me"_

Chris POV

Just being with Gordie felt right. I loved him and he loved me. Nothing could be better. It didn't matter if no one else thought we should be together. The fact that he loved me was enough to get me though the day. Anything my dad threw at me, I could handle because Gordie was always going to be there for me.

**Follow Me Down: 3OH!3**

"_Follow me down/ where to?/ Outta this town/ with you?"_

Gordie POV

"Come on Chris, get in," I called to Chris from my new truck. It had taken years but I had finally saved enough money to buy an old truck that worked.

"Where are we going Gordie?" Chris asked as he got in.

I replied, "Anywhere but here."

Chris grinned excitedly. "Just us?" he asked.

I kissed him swiftly on the cheek. "You bet."

"Then let's go," Chris laughed.

**Tell Me That You Love Me: Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas lll**

_"so tell me that you love me anyway"_

Chris POV

"Say it," Gordie goaded me.

"Ugh, you know how I feel," I whined. We had been dating for a while now and where sitting in the tree house.

"Just say it," he pleaded, kissing me on the cheek.

"If I say it will you let me smoke in peace?" I asked him.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good." I took another smoke and then looked into his eyes. "I love you Gordie." His smile could have lit up the whole damn town.

**When The Sun Goes Down: Selena Gomez & The Scene**

"_The only thing on my mind is having good time with my friends"_

Gordie POV

We were all sitting around a campfire. It was our last week before school started. Teddy was making fun of Vern for dropping his hamburger, again, and Chris was just trying to keep the peace. The moon was full and shining down on all of us.

"Shut the hell up you two," he finally told them his blue eyes reflecting moonlight. Teddy rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette. Vern frowned at his dirty, burnt meat before throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing some more of the uncooked stuff. I just laughed at the three of them. They were my best friends. I glanced at Chris again. Some where a bit more than friends.

**Save Myself: ZOEgirl**

"_If you fall you're gonna bleed/ there is no happy ever after"_

Chris POV

I fell for him. Ever since he saved me from Ace with my gun, I've loved him. Ever since then I've tried to tell him how I've felt, but I've never had to courage. It was the day before we both were leaving for collage when I realized it was now or never.

"Gordie," he turned to look at me, "Gordie, I love you."

He looked shocked and uncomfortable. "Chris, I- I- I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way." He turned and walked away.

I feel for him and now my heart is broken. Once again I can't save myself, but this time he's not there to save me.

**Bubbly: Colbie Caillat**

"_Cuz you make me smile baby just take your time/ holding me tight"_

Gordie POV

We sat up in the tree house. We had gotten rained in and neither of us wanted to leave. Chris and I were under the same blanket, just staring at the rain out the window. A sharp wind blew through the window and I snuggled closer to Chris. He tightened his arms around me and kissed my head. Shivers ran thought my body that had nothing to do with the cold. I curled my toes in and crinkled my nose as I smiled at him. He smiled back. I loved how I felt when I saw him smile.

"You look so cute when you do that," he told me.

I blushed, not knowing what to say back. He leaned down and kissed my nose. I blushed deeper and kissed his soft lips. He kissed me back softly and pulled me closer. Even if this moment didn't last forever, just him being her was enough. I rested my head back on his shoulder and just found peace in his warmth.

* * *

Super fluffy ending! I swear I did not plan that, it's just how it turned out :D  
Hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! REVIEW!

-Teddy


End file.
